


星辰节前夜

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Futanari, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: #扶她#  #药物#  #第一人称#
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 10





	星辰节前夜

星辰节临近，节日的氛围冲淡了前些时日的紧张气氛。在佣兵时期我没有接触过教会，自然也与节日活动无缘，因此同每个夜晚一样，我依旧用阅读打发课后的时间，但学生们则不同，即将举办的舞会令孩子们兴奋躁动，直到深夜都还能听到门外传来的低声笑语。

在打算合上书之前我听见了无法忽略的声响，并不像是调皮的猫猫狗狗能弄出的动静。推门走到屋外，门边木桶木箱散倒了一地，夜里的风带着寒意，我扣上外套，握住剑柄，先前的诸多事件让人不得不提高警惕，我已经察觉到了墙边拐角的气息，轻轻踢开可能妨碍动作的木桶屏住呼吸压低重心，在闪身的同时抽剑压向锁定的位置。

“……”  
我收回了剑，是我再熟悉不过的学生，希尔凡橘红色的头发在黑夜里相当显眼，虽然这孩子夜不归宿并不是什么稀奇的事情，但一个人瘫坐在墙角不像他的风格。我走近了几步，希尔凡正手忙脚乱的脱下外套盖在身上，从来扣不好的衬衫扣子又多解了两颗，脸红的像摆在清晨市场摊前卖相最好的泛着水光的苹果，从萦绕的哈气和起伏的胸口就能看出他喘的厉害。

“希尔凡，有人在追你吗？”我不知道他遭遇了什么，只能按平时的情况推测。  
“并没有…啊…不行。”希尔凡看到我伸过去的手往后缩了缩，“老师，请不要靠近我。”

以往我没有发现希尔凡会抗拒肢体接触，我不能理解，但想起了他不久前和我说过的话，“抱歉。”我收回手，蹲下来与他平视，“所以你到底怎么了？”  
希尔凡双手捂着脸轻轻摇头，说话断断续续的，“大概是遭到报复了吧。”  
“又招惹女孩子了？”我只能叹气。  
“是的…应该是被怀恨在心的女孩子在饮料里动了手脚…啊啊您别再问了，太难为情了。”他说话的时候腿并在一起磨蹭，注意到我的目光之后又扯了扯外套。“…我不敢回宿舍…恐怕这样子撞上殿下的话会被杀掉吧。”  
“可是医务室不在这边。”我现在明白这是什么情况了，在佣兵团里呆了那么多年见过的类似事件也不算少，虽然我对情欲之事没有兴趣但也不是一无所知，“为什么来这里？和讨厌的人不能解决这种事情啊。”  
“我没有…！老师…不要在这种时候开玩笑啦！我…”希尔凡的手悄悄摸进了外套下面，他一直盯着我的眼睛，大概还觉得外套小幅的耸动没有被注意到。“不知不觉就走过来了……我…不，您还是别管我了，请当做没看见，请回去吧。”  
“做不到，你呆在这会生病的。还能走吗？”我解开外套披在他身上，希尔凡像上次交谈时一样否认了负面情绪，他的话一向亦真亦假，但我难得的都记得清楚，嫉妒憎恨到想杀掉我也好，握着破碎之枪颤抖着向我道谢也好，这些矛盾的情绪属于我的学生，是希尔凡的一部分。我把四散各处的木桶木箱扶回原位，站在门口朝他招手。  
我进了屋回到桌前合上书，希尔凡还在门口犹犹豫豫，“再不进来明天全学校都会知道你半夜蹲在老师门口了。”这句话的效果有点出乎意料，他当即就进屋关了门，紧紧的抱着我的外套把脸埋了进去，为了躲避我的视线还背过身蹲去了墙角。  
这种行为大概就是源自于他所说的难为情吧，我清楚自己的情感和他人不同，对这种场面也没什么特别的感觉，但盼望希尔凡能够早点脱离这种痛苦。我拉开抽屉寻找备用的药品，“还是缓解不了吗？我应该还有些能镇定的——”  
“没有用。我吃过了，大概是提前附加了法术之类的……”  
希尔凡急切的打断了我的话，我不知道他到底做了多对不起那个女孩的事情才被如此报复。  
“我…对不起…我真的试过了，尝试了好几次…但是……”希尔凡微微侧头，鼻尖还在我的外套上磨蹭，茶色的眼睛里泛着水光可怜兮兮的看着我，“老师…我可以抱您吗？”  
我不认为拥抱是有效的治疗方法，但此时此刻遭受痛苦的是希尔凡，如果这会让他感到好受些，我可以接受。我走到他身旁，安抚的摸了摸他的背，轻薄的衬衫已经被汗水浸湿泛着潮气。希尔凡的目光里满是恳切，在我点头应许的同时就抱了上来。  
希尔凡比我高出不少，抱得也用力，像是要把我嵌进身体里。他浑身热的发烫，还不住的打颤，脑袋搭在我肩上灼热的呼吸打在颈侧的频率逐渐加快，而我能做的只有轻轻的拍着他。实话说我觉得拥抱没有带来任何改善，反而在给他平添痛苦。“谢谢您…我得走了。”希尔凡手上松了劲，却依旧留恋肢体接触，但他又说要离开。  
“希尔凡，你可以更坦诚一点。”我依旧拥抱着希尔凡，说话的气息让他颤的更厉害，连耳廓都红透了，我萌生了咬上去的念头，但只是轻轻亲了一下，“你不信任我吗？”  
我失去了重心，被压着往后倒，希尔凡撑在上面，手还垫在我脑后。“为什么…您不厌恶…吗。不会觉得反胃吗。”  
“为什么要厌恶。你选择依赖我，我感到很高兴，希尔凡。”我揉了揉他发红的眼角，“你看起来快哭了。”  
他犹犹豫豫的解着衬衫的扣子，低着头回避我的目光，我很意外原来希尔凡也有害羞的时候，虽然觉得就此话题调侃几句会得到有趣的回应，但看样子时间并不充裕，有些事情必须让他了解，“希尔凡，有两件事需要提前告诉你，我没有经验，大概也没有感觉，所以你按你想的做就可以。”  
“老师还是第一次吗…没问题，请包在我身上，我以后也会让您幸福的。不过，没有感觉是指…？”  
“字面意思，我没有兴奋过。”就像希尔凡正附下身亲我的脖子，我能感觉到他的热情，但只觉得痒。“多洛缇雅上次硬拽着我说要找到弱点，几乎被摸了个遍，最后也让她无功而返了呢。”  
“什么嘛…小多洛缇雅居然这么狡猾的抢先…但是我对自己还是很自信的，老师…衣服不脱吗…”希尔凡现在精神了不少，经过他的提醒我才意识到确实没法往下进行，“第二件事呢。”他的吻随着我解着衣服的手逐渐落下，但到了胸部便没再跟随，脸半埋在乳间朝我眨眼睛，我知道男孩子的兴趣大多都集中在这，于是按了他的后脑勺，“别按我的头啊老师，我想看着您的脸啦。”  
“其实这件事更重要些，啊你可以用手，像这样，没关系的。”我推着双乳夹了他的脸，感觉烫的厉害，希尔凡瓮声瓮气的哀呼也很可爱，我突然有点犹豫，却不得不告诉他。“我的身体和一般的女性是不一样的。”我说出来了，却像胸口压着一块巨石，让我呼吸困难。  
“只要是您的话，就算是男人的身体我也——”  
倒是被说中了。  
我也拥有男性的生殖器官，虽然自己并不在意，但杰拉尔特从我记事起就叮嘱这件事不要让其他人知道，大概对常人来说是难以接受的事情吧。  
“老师，这种秘密就轻易的告诉我了吗？”希尔凡盯着看了一会就后挪到了腿间，两只手轻轻的捧住我那毫无勃起迹象的男性器官。“我也很高兴。”  
希尔凡含住了那里，被温暖又湿润的口腔包裹的全新触感让我没忍住惊呼了一声，“等等，希尔凡。你能接受的话忽略这里就好了。”  
“这种事情不可以只有我一个人舒服啊。老师就请安静的坐一会吧。”  
“就算你这么说我也不会、等……”事情在朝出乎意料的方面发展，仿佛全身的血液都在往下腹聚集，这种从未出现过的酸胀感让我有些不知所措，手都不知道该往哪放。  
“看，您不能没试过就说它没用。”希尔凡吐出了我勃起的男性器官，像是炫耀似的亲吻粉红色的顶端，“老师这里真漂亮啊，从没见过吗？您完全不了解自己呢。”  
本末倒置了。明明答应帮希尔凡解决问题的人是我，但却成了现在这样。我没有对他撒谎，在希尔凡的吮吸之下我第一次见到自己的性器挺立起的样子，我本能的想要阻止他，这有点超出了我的认知范围，但快感却像藤蔓一样随着希尔凡的每次吞进把我越缠越紧，我下腹的肌肉都紧绷着，连大腿都发酸，我察觉到不妙的抽搐，急着去推他的脑袋。  
“唔…希尔凡，已经够了…快吐掉。”他抬起了头，在四目相对的瞬间我就知道说错了话，他一直都不算老实听话的孩子，现在也依旧任性。整根都被含了进去，最敏感的头部擦过凹凸不平的上颚，顶到了柔软的深处，我什么都来不及做，直到结束都无法把挡住脸的手撤下。  
希尔凡拽开了我的手，但我不知道该怎么面对他，只能目光游离不与他对视，“老师是在害羞吗？您的脸好红，比平时更好看。”  
他的脸都快贴上来了，让我不得不对上这热忱的视线，还没等我想出该如何应答，他就说出了更让我难以理解的话。“老师各个方面都很优秀啊~射过一次还这么精神呢，还没满足的话您就插进我后面好了。”  
“又在说什么胡话！”我感觉脸颊发烫，没忍住吼了他。希尔凡一脸委屈的趴上来，眼睛里笼罩着水雾像冒着热气的甜茶，“早就听说用后面会比前面更爽，但我没法接受被臭男人捅屁股啊，如果是老师的话就刚好——”他凑在我胸前亲吻，撒娇的语调像恶魔的低语般勾人心智。“而且这样我和老师就都是第一次了，这很公平。”  
希尔凡又含住我的乳尖吮咬，另一边也被揉捏着，我在这种刺激下又硬了，这让我有点烦躁，原本毫无欲求的身体今天却在莫名其妙的不断给我添麻烦。但希尔凡却对我的反应很欣喜，他把两个性器并在一起抚摸着，讨好的亲吻我的脖子。现在连这种接触也不止是痒了，我开始怀念在希尔凡给我口交时被温热的口腔包裹的感觉，“求您了，老师，我难受死了。可能我被下的药就是这种，我都——”我捂住了他的嘴，默默决定事后一定会把这个下药的学生揪出来狠狠教训一顿，看看希尔凡这个刚过了多久就神志不清的样子，无论如何对同学使用这种来历不明的危险药品的报复行为也太离谱了。我心中对学生们的天秤倾斜了，我甚至都不知道这小子究竟干了什么事就偏向了他，我只是在后怕如果希尔凡没有来找我，或是我没有发现他今晚可能会发生的事。  
我推开缠在身上的希尔凡坐了起来，但他很快就又赖过来搂上我的腰生怕我跑掉似的，“这么晚了我没处可去，希尔凡，放手，我没法动了。”我的好言相劝他已经不听了，只能强行推开，然后希尔凡就会露出悲伤的表情。  
“好吧…至少让我先看看。男人哪有可以插——唉…”希尔凡当时就岔开了腿，他的身体在我眼前一览无遗却更让人无从下手，我上移了视线，现在不止脸上，脖子胸口都泛着潮红，我尝试和他交流，原因是真的不知道该如何回应他的期待。“希尔凡。你要我进哪里？”  
“就是这里啊~老师~男人只有一个洞嘛。”他抬起胯伸手向下，两根手指轻轻拨弄穴口的褶皱，另一只手还在撸动自己挺翘的性器。“老师可以先摸摸我吗？我自己碰都没有感觉了呢~”  
“我在做了，别这样讲话。”淫荡这个词在脑子里挥之不去，我从未想过会有一天把它用于形容希尔凡，但此时此刻没有更恰当的形容词了。我检查了指甲，几天前才刚刚修整过。我握住他，模仿刚刚的动作上下套弄，希尔凡毫不掩饰自己发出了舒服的喘息声，“老师~上面、上面也——”拇指顺着下缘的沟壑搓向顶端，希尔凡昂着脖子溢出甜腻的呻吟，弓起身子带的腰都离了床。  
他顶端溢出的透明腺液几乎打湿了整根，也沾的我满手都是，憋涨的发红却仍旧没有要射的迹象。两根手指已经没进了一个指节，我拉开他的手，发出啵的一声响，“希尔凡，我先用手哦。”他从喉咙里挤出的应答都像在撒娇，我探进的手指几乎没有遇到阻碍，甬道内里的湿腻程度让我吃惊，不论是刮弄还是按压希尔凡都会给予积极的反馈，我摸到一块稍有不同的粗糙软块，源于好奇用指尖夹住掐了一下，希尔凡差点从床上弹起来，半天盈在眼眶里的泪水瞬间滑落，“对不起！希尔凡…抱歉，很痛吗？”我被吓到了，他的反应太强烈我下意识觉得是弄疼了他，立刻凑上去用手背帮他抹掉脸上的泪珠。希尔凡紧紧的勾上我的脖子，我差点没撑住趴在他身上，“老师…好、好舒服…那里…还想要、插进来吧、老师…快插进来——”  
“我知道了，别勒我，让我起来。”他恋恋不舍的放开我的脖子，拽着我的胳膊不住的抽噎，我按住他大腿根，抵上不断收缩着的穴口慢慢的推进去，内壁收缩的频率随着心跳逐渐加快，被深深的绞紧和口交时的吮吸是完全不同的感觉。我看向希尔凡，自从我进入他之后意外的安静，脑袋歪在枕头上，粉红的舌尖舔舐着嘴唇，只有自己揉捏红肿的乳粒时才吭出小声的鼻音。  
“希尔凡，交给我吧。”我俯身亲上他胸前的凸起，牙尖咬住充血硬挺的凸起轻轻的挑弄就收获了好听的呻吟，他捏着我一缕头发丝缠紧了另一端，他的眼眸就像快要融化的太妃糖色情的望着我。  
我动起了腰，回忆着刚刚让他震颤的位置狠狠地撞进去，希尔凡被顶的眼神失焦只抽出了气声，他抓着我的肩在喘息的间隙呢喃着呼唤我，口水顺着合不上的嘴角流下。我摸到了他锁骨下已经长了新肉的疤痕，我记得他每道伤疤的来源，其中鲜有是因为他自己的原因造成的，他每次躺到医务室的时候都会在我去探望的时候撒娇。这个是上节调查村庄时留下的，说着想杀掉我的他在发现死神骑士出现在我面前之后就完全不听话的冲过来了，我得承认希尔凡骑着黑色战马挡到身前的时候很帅的，当然和现在的模样是天差地别。  
我回过神来才听到希尔凡在叫我，“老师、再用力些吧…我想射…”我开始感激佣兵时期锻炼出的体能了，说实话持续顶腰的动作真的很累，我也不明白我为什么在干这活儿，但我很高兴，也很满足对希尔凡做了这种事。我扳起他的腿又垫高了腰，“希尔凡也努力一点吧。”他牵着我的手圈住阴茎前端套弄着，配合着顶进终于迎来了迟来的高潮。他比刚刚更加安静，浑身都软了下去，只剩胸口还在剧烈的起伏着  
希尔凡射精的时候甬道痉挛着一下下夹得更紧，这让我更加胀痛难耐，忍不住继续抽插，“不…等等、老师、现在……呜——”希尔凡乱动起来，两腿本能的想要合拢，但包裹着我的穴肉并不是这么做的，他的身体热情的蠕动着往更深处吸附，我卡开他双腿，才软下去的性器又颤抖着翘了起来，“我、我没法再……老师、呜——放过我吧、我……”我无视了他带着哭腔的求饶，抚摸他漂亮又可怜的阴茎，拇指顺着凸起的筋络捋上去。我没有难为他太久，毕竟我的本意也不是折磨他，那种冲动一出现就直接射了进去，希尔凡已经哭的泪流满面，顶端吐着小股半透明的液体。  
我不知道该怎么办，只能抱住还在抽泣的希尔凡，床上一片狼藉，他身上也是，我小声问着要不要回宿舍拿一身衣服再去冲个澡，他趴在我身上把脸埋进乳间半天都没有回应，我猜他大概是睡着了，揉着他的头发心想那干脆就等到明早再处理吧。  
“老师…”  
“诶？没关系，累了就睡吧。”希尔凡抬起头看着我，就像刚开始一样。  
“对不起…和您说了很多奇怪的话。”我很欣慰，至少看起来精神正常了，这晚上也没算白忙活。  
“星辰节舞会可以做我的舞伴吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“那就算是殿下邀请您也不可以答应了哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“要跳一整晚，之后还要去女神之塔许愿。”  
“得寸进尺。”我低下头亲他的额头，想起第一次从卫兵小哥那里听说这个传说的时候脑海里情不自禁的浮现了希尔凡的脸。  
“可以吗？等等您笑了！”希尔凡撑起身子贴了过来。  
“可以。”我咬着他的嘴唇给了答案。


End file.
